The invention relates generally to a compass and more specifically to a compass that is designed to be safely used by school age children.
Typically compasses used by children in school are made of metal and have a very sharp point formed at the end of one of the legs of the compass. Such compasses have posed a safety hazard during normal handling of the device and are prone to dangerous misuse by children.
There is a need for a compass that may be safely used by school age children. There is further a need for a safety compass that may be made entirely from plastic components and yet function in a satisfactory manner.